


Behind the Scenes

by EvAEleanor



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Don't copy to other sites, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Implied Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:09:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22908322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvAEleanor/pseuds/EvAEleanor
Summary: On camera they're professionals, but what happens once they're switched off?prompt: You cameword count: 317
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 15
Kudos: 46





	Behind the Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the mods. The prompt was awesome and you did an amazing job. 
> 
> Huge thank you to my betas [wunderseltsam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wunderseltsam/pseuds/first%20grade%20writing) and [tomoewantsdoll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomoewantsdolls/pseuds/tomoewantsdolls)

"You came"

"Of course I did."

The blond steps forward, wrapping his arms around the other man's waist. "I can't believe you're here." He takes an audible breath before continuing, his voice shaky. "How long this time?"

"Till tomorrow morning," answers the deep voice. 

"Well then… Let's make the most of the time we have."

Closing the distance, he kisses him. After the other opens his mouth, the blond slips his tongue in, licking the insides of his mouth in the most dramatic manner. 

Their mouths part, and the blond feels kisses along his throat. The other man drops to his knees, undoing belt, button, and zipper. In one swift move, the trousers are pulled down. He feels the hot mouth on his cock through his boxers. His breath hitches. 

_"CUT! It's a wrap!"_

Draco sits in his hotel room, going through tomorrow's scenes, when he hears a knock on the door. 

_Salazar, who can that be?_

He opens the door and — "Potter?"

"Hi— uhm, wannagrabacoffee?"

"Sorry, what?"

"Coffee." He exhales. "Me, you? Sounds good?" 

"You’re asking me out?" He frowns at Potter, seeing him fidget with the hem of his shirt. "You’re nervous about it? After you had my cock in your mouth mere hours ago?" He raises his eyebrows. 

"Sorry, I— bye."

Draco grabs his arm, hauling him inside his room. 

"First, don't ask people out in hallways. The walls have ears. Secondly," he moves in and kisses him softly. 

After years of longing, weeks of acting together, it's finally him, Draco, not his character, kissing Harry’s stupid, plum mouth. The kisses deepen, becoming more passionate and desperate. Their hands explore; clothes are discarded, forming a trail to the bed. 

"You came." Draco smirks, propped up on one arm.

"Oh, shut up." Harry rolls his eyes.

"Does that count as rehearsal?" Draco teases. 

"Shut up, Malfoy."

"Make me."

"Later," Harry replies. "So, about that coffee..."


End file.
